bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Fazzelo
Fragen zur Wiki-Syntax und zur Orientierung Trivia oder Sonstiges in z.B. Byakuya Kuchiki heißt es Trivia, in z.B. Uryū Ishida heißt es Sonstiges. Was ist jetzt richtig(er)? --Mariejoanna 20:09, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Fragen/Lobeshymnen^^ Warum wurde die Veränderungs die ich an der Seite Kommandanten vorgenommen habe Rückgängig gemacht? Des waren alle Kommandanten und ehemalige Kommandanten vorhanden. Revan55 21:12, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Der ganze andere Quatsch, der da oben nicht reinpasst Ich habe den Artikel BleachWiki:Benutzergruppen durchgelesen und möchte gerne wissen, wer in welcher Division ist^^. Wie viele gibt es überhaupt? Vier? Mariejoanna 10:40, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Spoiler Ja, ich bin wieder da und ich wollte grade anfangen nach einer Raw-Version Ausschau zu halten. 16:08, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Die Ferien waren gut, danke der Nachfrage. Zu deiner anderen Frage: Ich habe mich schon vor einiger Zeit mal nach einem deutschen BleachWiki umgesehen, habe allerdings nur ein sehr schlechtes gefunden. Dann habe ich es noch einmal versucht und bin so zu euch gekommen. Übrigens habe ich jetzt Spoilerinformationen gefunden, allerdings finde ich bisher nirgends den Kapitelnamen und auch noch keine Raw-Bilder. Ich werde weiter Ausschau halten. 16:51, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bis auf das oben genannte, noch fehlende Material, ist jetzt mein erster Post zu den Spoilern online. 18:11, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ---- Wegen dem Spoiler frag an besten mal Avatar der hat auf Narutopedia auch den Spoiler ein gerichtet. Revan55 18:36, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Anregungen Benutzen wir doch die Seite BleachWiki:Brillant für die Abstimmung des Artikel des Monats. --Revan55 N Logo wär nich schlecht...Hellraider 10:11, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) evt könnten wir (falls mal mehr als 2 leute on sind) irc benutzen, da ich gerade die kampf listen machen will, und man alleine schnell ein paar übersieht.....Hellraider 16:14, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe in den anderen Fanwikis nachgeschaut und alle von denen haben Bilder als Vorschau, aber ich hätte nachfragen sollen. Dabei gibt es sogar Wikis, die Videos von youtube.com reinstellen. (auch in schlechter Qualität^^) --Mariejoanna 14:35, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag: Könnte ich vielleicht hier eine seite Aktuele Spoiler wie bei OPWiki machen. Ich lese jede Woche den Manga und habe so etwas schon mal anderswo für die neusten Naruto Chapters gemacht (ich mache es immer noch). Allerdings könnte damit erst übernächste Woche anfangen, da ich diesen Sonntag in Urlaub fahre und erst nächste Woche Sonntag zurückkomme. Ich könnte natürlich auch (wenn deine Antwort schnell genug kommt) schon diese Woche anfangen, nächste Woche müsste ich es etwas später posten oder jemand anderes müsste das für mich tun und danach würde ich regelmäßig die Spoiler posten. Ist nur ein Vorschlag. SandalHatLuke 09:21, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Zu den Aktuellen Spoilern nochmal. Ich werde mich mal umsehen, ob ich irgendwo Raws kriegen kann. Übersetzen kann ich diese jedoch beim besten Willen nicht, da ich mir Japanisch bisher ja nur selbst angeeignet habe und die Schriftzeichen für mich nach wie vor ein Rätsel sind. Die Informationen dazu könnte ich nur über die Scanlations beschaffen. Jedoch hat ja auch nicht jeder Zugang zu den Scanlations und ich werde das dann immer so früh wie möglich reinstellen. Wir können das ja, wie du schon gesagt hast, erst einmal eine Zeit lang testen. Ich werde dann jetzt weiter an den mangabänden arbeiten, während der Zeit, die ich noch da bin. Natürlich hätte ich gerne eine Signatur, wenn das möglich ist. SandalHatLuke 11:16, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ja, jetzt da du es sagst, ich kenne so ein Forum, wo das jemand macht. Das könnte ich machen. Zu der Signatur: Die Schrift Bushido bei Foreign look unter Chinese, Jpn; Farbe grün oder orange, was besser aussieht (grün wegen Urahara, orange, weil es meine Lieblingsfarbe ist) und wenn möglich ein (nicht zu großes) Uraharabild im Hintergrund. Btw, ich hab jetzt meine Arbeit an Band 1 fertig. SandalHatLuke 11:56, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Zu der Sache mit meinen Bildern: Ich hätte ja größere hochgeladen, wenn ich welche gefunden hätte. Ich suche einfach nochmal. Bezüglich meiner Signatur: Ich kann warten. SandalHatLuke 12:54, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) : Ne habe kein ICQ. SandalHatLuke 21:17, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :: Ich hab da nochmal eine Frage: Wo meinst du Mehr? ich finde das irgendwie nicht. Beschreibe nochmal genau, was du meinst. Sorry, wenn die Frage jetzt n bisschen doof rüberkommt. Übrigens die Vorlage für die Spoiler ist gut so. Ich werd' dann mal übernächste Woche (wenn ich aus den Ferien zurück bin) damit anfangen. Ich fahr' ja sowieso übermorgen. ::: Sorry, da war ich wirklich n bisschen blöde. Du hast aber auch oben links statt oben rechts geschrieben. Hab's jetzt jedenfalls da eingegeben, aber irgendwie wird die Signatur trotzdem nicht angezeigt. Morgen früh fahr' ich dann in die Ferien an die Mosel. 16:56, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::: Sig klappt jetzt. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bleachwiki/de/images//0/07/SandalHatLuke_Sig.png 20:18, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) =Test 2= Ich finde die Version ganz gut. Dürfte ich die Testseite ein wenig verändern? Revan55 19:38, 14. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Kritik Achtung! Kann zur Sperrung führen (nur Spaß^^) Signaturanfragen abo digga...was geht xD mach mia ma ne FETTE signatur?wär voll korrekt un sow ;) ich lass mich ma überraschen :P PaKi Style 18:40, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Vorschläge zum Artikel des Monats November Mein 1 Artikel Könntest du jetzt meinen 1 Artikel angucken und sagen was ich jetzt noch falsch habe?? ähm und wie macht man so was an der seite wie bei deiner seite mit der überschrift Steckbrief??? Woher bekommst du die Japanische ausprechweise und das japanische zeichen für die charaktere her und wie findest du das Seiyu heraus und was is das Seiyu oda wie das heißt überhaupt??? ja ich könnte mich um die bountos kümmern also um die fillercharaktere sehr gerne!! Artikel Ich bin gerade mit meinem Bounto Artikel fertig geworden seh in dir bitte an !!! (Mangafan 28) Mangafan 28 2 artikel ich muss noch den anime weiter gucken dann mach ich weiter ok??? bitte hab verständniss wenn ich alle folgen mit Bounts fertig hab mach ich weiter ok??hab nähmlich noch schule ^^ sry keine ironie !! muss hald den anime angucken ^^ --Mangafan 28 17:34, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC)Mangafan 28--Mangafan 28 17:34, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nova und Ririn Hey ich hab heute wie du gesehen hat 2 neue fillercharaktere gemacht waren die jetzt besser??? hab jetzt sogar die seiyuus selber herausgefunden^^ Mangafan 28 17:25, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC)Mangafan 28 Austin Powers Ist nur ne Vermutung, aber kann es sein das du Austin Powers magst? Schon einmal daran gedacht ein deutsches Wikia darüber herzustellen? Gruß, BobaCartman 17:20, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, schade. Ich habe dafür leider auch keine Zeit bei 3 Wikis. Naja, Gruß, BobaCartman 17:32, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Titellieder Im Manga hat Tite Kubo für jede Person ein Lied gegeben (zum Beispiel auf dieser Seite), weil er Musik soo liebt. (Jeder glaubt schon inszwischen zu wissen, dass "Bleach" von Nirvana inspiriert ist.). Ich weiß nur nicht wie ich es formulieren kann, dass ein normaler Besucher es auch versteht, also schreibe ich es so vorläufig rein. : Stimmt, ich glaube auch, dass es so besser ist. Ich hätte vorher fragen sollen. Und wegen der Signatur, ich bin so nonkonform, ich will keine^^. Nein, ich habe zurzeit keine Zeit dafür, die Schriftart rauszusuchen. Mariejoanna 19:45, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC)